Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 May 2016
08:34 very well 08:34 nice 08:34 generally only takes one or 2 units to refill all bb uages 08:34 i should go experiment in that simulator instead of risking it with orbs 08:34 gauges* 08:34 sounds like a good idea lol 08:34 do you auto through it? 08:34 usually 08:35 i'd consider it if the scores were good enough 08:35 what level are you? 08:35 hi Lin 08:35 summoner or FH? 08:35 Hello 08:35 hey lin 08:35 summoner 08:35 303 08:35 holy bananas 08:35 just got that revelation book a few days ago :D 08:35 ang it 08:35 you? 08:36 I just need that for my war demons blade 08:36 I'm lvl 188 08:36 ah 08:36 have you been making the most of half energy? 08:36 ye 08:36 i would have farmed the hell out of exp dungeon on mondays 08:36 I did lol 08:36 and half energy when it was happening for quests 08:36 if you're that desperate, you could have gotten Zelnite as your UoC 08:37 but I've also been imp, mega metal parade, and evo unit farming 08:37 yeah that sucks up energy too 08:37 i usually use my excess energy in 7* elgif dungeon 08:37 especially trying to get good units maxed 08:37 i'm finally getting a decent unit pool 08:38 that's good to hear 08:38 what was your UoC then? 08:38 Avant ;-; 08:38 not a bad choice 08:38 He's like the best damage unit in the game 08:38 a lot of people picked him during the 2 year anniversary UoC 08:38 tied with Ensa 08:38 i was lucky enough to pull him from FH Gate 08:39 I was on hiatus during 2 year anniversary UoC 08:39 so my first UoC was Zenia, 2nd was Laberd 08:39 so I didn't accumulate enough days to get the unit I wanted fast enough 08:39 I have laberd and zenia maxed lol 08:39 if you're having trouble beating elgif dungeon lvl 7, zenia's UBB is great for it 08:40 especially with hadaron lead 08:40 yup 08:40 that's my squad 08:40 or magress lead 08:40 with hadaron in the squad 08:40 hadaron, zenia, shera, chrome, ragan 08:41 I generally just take my Omni squad cuz resonance op 08:41 i haven't put together an omni squad yet, although i could with starters 08:41 didn't pull Kulyuk or any of the gate OEs yet 08:41 that's what I was using 08:41 saving my gems for Azurai 08:42 eze or vargas lead for damage 08:42 yeah half my friend list is Eze leads 08:42 and lance for trials etc 08:42 the poor man's Avant 08:42 huehuehuehuehue 08:42 lmao 08:42 I have some of the best damage units in the game but they aren't maxed ;-; 08:43 you can still put them up as long as their SBB is maxed 08:43 level and SBB 08:43 lack of burst frogs 08:43 ah 08:43 colo helps with that 08:43 ? 08:43 i got too many burst emperors from colosseum 08:43 and sphere frogs 08:43 ah, I've gotten sphere frogs 08:44 im stage 15 rn 08:44 i might be around 30 i think? 08:44 I cri ;-; 08:44 i never really got into Challenge Arena, but colo's been decent 08:45 especially when you have a nice pool of angel idol units 08:45 i still hate limited units in colo though 08:45 ravenna and randolph 08:45 Samse -.- 08:45 what are your colo squads? 08:45 offense/defense 08:46 1 se 08:46 sec* 08:46 i'm doing Avani, Selena, Phoenix, Eze, Isterio (offense) 08:46 defense it's Lance, Isterio, Phoenix, Phoenix, Selena 08:47 i was running Ultor in defense but his BB sucks so i put in an Oracle Phoenix instead 08:47 one time my anima phoenix was amazing and her BB AI buff went off 5 times in a row 08:47 eze, lance, selena, sila, magress - offense eze, juno-seto, selena, ultor - defense 08:47 magress with 2 turn miti? 08:48 yup 08:48 good man 08:48 i'm considering running a miti in offense, i know a lot of top players do 08:48 he's so useful 08:48 true 08:48 and being Omni makes his damage nice 08:48 but he's still so tanky 08:48 i could probably swap out Avani for Eze, but i love me some status infliction 08:49 Avani & Isterio do work 08:49 plus double hit + spark buff racks up the damage total and helps with BB fill 08:49 I would probably run eze, avani (L), Isterio, phoenix, selena 08:50 yeah that's what i'm doing :) 08:51 eze because he's a nuker which means he kills the enemy units before their angel idols become active, avani for status ailments and full bb gauges, isterio, phoenix, selena are for obvious reasons lol 08:51 the only issue is that sometimes when the other side retaliates with BB/SBB, only phoenix and selena survive (isterio if i'm lucky since it's 40%) 08:51 yup, only question is, does Eze go on bottom or on top? 08:51 run a top 08:51 i want to but i get antsy because that means avani and isterio get moved down 08:52 they like it up there too 08:52 avani and isterio don't necessarily matter that much 08:52 true 08:52 avani is mainly for if they somehow survive the eze nuke 08:52 and bb gauge 08:53 thunder pearl helps avani somewhat, but for some reason the opponent's AI always targets her and kills her with turn one attacks 08:53 isterio as well, status ailments if they survive the nuke so they cant bb/sbb 08:53 I know the feel 08:53 yeah, i always love running into people with no status null spheres 08:53 that's why I run status null spheres and a full Omni squad 08:54 dem stats doe 08:54 i used to run hadaron on defense, you have NO idea how amazing isterio is then 08:54 yeah full omni maxed means SOOO many imps 08:54 I know ;- 08:54 ;-;* 08:54 and my isterio isn't maxed but I do know that they 1 shot pretty easily? 08:54 if i had 4 more UoCs, it would be fun to run hadaron and 4 isterios 08:55 usually, yeah 08:55 but at 1 HP with hadaron's buffs, he can even get through mitigation 08:55 duel fragment 08:55 right now mine is running that winter sphere 08:55 Frozen Fantasy 08:56 for bb fill on hit 08:56 naisu 08:56 and cosmic dust i think 08:56 +30 HP elgif 08:56 since he's got breaker 08:56 so with Lance lead on defense, he can be pretty tanky 08:56 I used to run cosmic dust on selena 08:56 status null SP 08:57 you gotta go for that schism orb on her 08:58 I actually like impiety orb on her 08:58 that also works 08:58 but i put that on phoenix 08:58 since i know i'll run into selenas 08:58 thunder units aren't guaranteed though 08:59 eze's generally are 08:59 and ravenna 08:59 i don't see that many actually 08:59 I do quite frequently ;-; 08:59 have you seen the new resonance spark? 09:00 no 09:00 oh sure NOW they make that gate a divine summon 09:00 instead of a super summon 09:00 lmao 09:00 im sorry 09:00 welp, terminus has been auto cleared lol 09:00 it's always good to wait for gumi to fix their messes before summoning 09:00 well it wouldn't have mattered because i would have gotten the same units anyway lol 09:01 are you saving up for azurai too? 09:01 true 09:01 just i wouldn't have had to go through the animation for the gate changing from a rare to Mega Rare 09:01 i'm skipping this batch 09:01 longer gap between batches = presumably less dupe RNG 09:02 do you guys have 7* tilith yet? 09:02 i should finally get her with my FH rewards this season 09:02 nope 09:02 im only HR 11 09:03 ah 09:03 hey DH 09:03 that's what i'm gonna call you now 09:03 hey OF 09:03 what are you gonna call me? 09:03 strick 09:03 cri 09:04 ST = single target so, sorry 09:04 lol 09:04 I kid 09:04 hey 09:04 i kid too 09:04 hey omni frogadore 09:04 let's ask gumi to make an OE burny 09:05 am I the only one here who has nice burny? 09:05 probably 09:05 We need a nice burny evo with an UBB 09:05 mhmm 09:05 exactly, OE would do it 09:05 for our super bravest blade 09:05 super bravest blade ES that reverses the stat changes 09:06 exactly XD 09:06 SP options for boosting fire elemental damage 09:06 I just summoned 4 times for Silas... No Silas, but of course I got both astall and eclise 09:06 same 09:06 well 09:06 I guess I can't really complain 09:06 that's RNGesus for you 09:06 Yep :/ 09:06 I got astall 6* 09:06 Ooh nice 09:06 and eclise 5* 09:07 and later I got silas 09:07 I got 5* anima astall, lord eclise 09:07 who has terrible rates 09:07 and i got 45 f2p gems waitin on azurai 09:07 and 2 tickets 09:07 I just really want Silas 09:07 because... daddy frontier 09:07 ^ 09:07 silas does look really good 09:08 He's super strong 09:08 Yeah, so much buffs on one unit 09:08 how many other dads are there? i wanna run a dad squad 09:08 avant, azurai 09:08 avant 09:08 grah 09:08 and reeeeaally OP BB damage buff 09:08 who's azurai? 09:08 if you wanna count grah lol 09:08 yeah, silas probably won't get outclassed for a while 09:08 azurai's is korzan's dad 09:08 coming out later 09:08 the draginrider 09:08 watch silas get outclassed by a summer limited unit 09:09 I love the way the omnis just 100% outclass all seven stars 09:09 that's sorta the point 09:09 or at least will pretty soon 09:09 yup 09:09 I think they already do 09:09 Not enough yet to fill all niches 09:09 the only reason I've cleared every trial except Lucius is Omni evos 09:09 yeah, i can't wait for omni ark 09:10 and every ggc except ark v3 09:10 lucius's trial wasn't too hard 09:10 just time consuming 09:10 I kinda stopped playing for ten months a while ago, I've been back for about a month 09:10 I'm waiting to use specific units for it 09:10 I was so behind on everything xD 09:10 same 09:10 yeah that's why Laberd was my UoC this go 09:10 that was me during the 2nd year anniversary 09:10 for GGC 09:10 But after I got all my new 7*s and stuff, I just swept through the backlog of trials 09:11 I wanna imp out my laberd 09:11 you shoul 09:11 d 09:11 then do ark vol3 09:11 JUST DO IT 09:11 I chose Quaid because I love his design and I didn't need anything seriously at the time 09:11 *regret* 09:11 hey, he might get an OE one day 09:12 quaid was my first meta pull 09:12 I'm not even sorry, I use him all the time xD 09:12 i was so happy when i got him because it meant my arena squad was gonna be 100x better 09:12 yeah an omni would be so cool 09:12 use him for what? 09:12 he's pretty outclassed now 09:12 Questing 09:12 nothing serious 09:12 michele & that fox girl 09:13 I'm really behind on quests too, literally just entered ishgria 09:13 same with me 09:13 What about them? 09:13 i hope you were going for it during double exp 09:13 I was Xd 09:13 Yeah loads 09:13 i'm done with quests but i do miss those gems 09:14 I'm doing ark vol3, wish me luck 09:14 By fox girl you mean Ruby? 09:14 any tips? 09:14 no not ruby 09:14 or Lucia? 09:14 the halloween unit 09:14 what's her name... 09:14 Ciara 09:14 yeah 09:14 ciara and michele outclass quaid sadly 09:14 but i suppose he's still good for quests 09:14 michele outclasses Quaid? xD 09:15 I don't know what michele's 7* does 09:15 lemme look it up rq 09:15 alright 09:16 she's not a complete elemental buffer, but in every other sense she's better 09:16 Yeah only fire/dark 09:16 items 09:16 i don't know how viable Michele is as a lead nowadays 09:16 Tbh apart from ls they're pretty different units 09:16 but as a support i've heard she's still pretty good...i think 09:17 Yeah lead michele is pretty awful xD 09:17 7 high cures, 2 fujin pots, 3 fujin tonics, 2 crescent dew, 2 revive lights 09:17 just 5 lights LS in general is kind of bad 09:17 of course 09:17 ^ 09:17 Its so limiting 09:17 back in the day it was decent 09:18 that's sorta why i don't use quaid anymore 09:18 i used him in FH before i got shida/allanon 09:18 My squad happens to be five lights a lot of the time actually, but I use gildorf lead anyway 09:18 because gildorf = bestdorf 09:18 I still use him in FH because no other all/most element buffers 09:18 i mean hell i have a water type, a lightning type, a dark type, and two earth types 09:19 on my main team 09:19 Gildorf is pretty great xD 09:19 hey woo 09:19 Hi 09:19 I got the new units 09:20 which ones? 09:20 I have elza, atro, lafiel, gildorf, (insert someone else who fills specific role) 09:20 All of them 09:20 same^ 09:20 Nice! 09:20 how many pulls? 09:20 lucky *** 09:20 But now I have 6$ in my bank account ;c 09:20 WHALE ALERT 09:20 j/k 09:20 Woo...you're a special kind of player lol 09:20 I made around 12-15 pulls I think... No Silas ;_; 09:20 it's people like you that allow all of us f2p bums to keep playing for free 09:21 lel ikr 09:21 kappa 09:21 I really rarely spend money 09:21 I bought all the bundles and didn't get the omni unit 09:21 I got the fire and earth unit but no water 09:21 i wonder if gumi would ever let people buy individual units 09:21 I spent like twenty euro overall trying to get silas 09:22 So much regret xD 09:22 Is she a good unit for rainbow goddess trial? 09:22 Verne is pretty good overall 09:22 for pretty much anything 09:22 I have officially used all of my self revives 09:23 Best spark buffer in the game 09:23 wait a minute... 09:23 silas is the new zedus 09:23 what's the requirement for EX7 to pop up? 09:23 And she totally outclasses omni Eze xD 09:23 I believe you have to have beaten karma masta in the questline 09:23 for EX7 09:23 awe crap you've gotta be kidding me 09:24 JUST DO IT 09:24 FINISH ALL THE QUESTS 09:24 don't listen to him 09:24 he told me to do Ark V3 09:24 * Lucid waking flexes muscles 09:24 did you get spanked? lol 09:24 and I'm DYING 09:24 you are in the *process* of getting spanked 09:24 lol 09:25 don't forget the force close thing 09:25 to keep your items 09:25 yup 09:25 unless they fixed it 09:25 I mean I still haven't done the trial after afla dilith, whatever tf it is 09:25 I totally forget xD 09:25 Trial:007? 09:25 Maybe? idek 09:25 if it is Trial 007 that's Ark XD 09:26 I did Afla Dilith really recently and just wrecked him cos Omnis 09:26 same 09:26 3good5me 09:27 yeah i mean he is just a duck that sells insurance 09:27 I remember when I had to turn count maxwell ten months ago, bring Tia and stress about damage thresholds 09:27 not too scary 09:27 Now you just attack and win xD 09:27 At the trials I'm at anyway, I'm sure they get harder from Ark onwards 09:28 with selena OE i can 2-turn edelma in raid with normal attacks 09:28 omfg xD 09:28 alfa dilith and cardes are arguing over who has lower rates 09:28 and shisui is just throwing green army helmets at people 09:28 I gtg, cya! 09:28 see you 09:28 laters 09:28 you mean afla dilith is *quacking 09:28 ^ 09:29 yesssss 09:29 .... 09:29 ? 09:29 hey d man 09:29 so quiet 09:29 hehe 09:29 you're d man 09:29 .......... 09:29 get it? 09:30 ...... get it? 09:30 are you on d man or do i have to wait for you to broadcast? 09:30 ;-; 09:30 wait, wut 09:30 wat? 09:30 THE JOKE IS "ON DEMAND" 09:30 LMAO 09:30 come on you guys 09:31 that moment when the joke is so bad you just have to leave XD 09:31 so good you mean 09:31 he was choking on his cereal 09:31 kappa XD 09:31 Quacka 09:31 09:31 -Afla Dilith 09:31 and I've gotten Vern 09:32 there's no Jules unit yet, only Julian 09:32 so you can't ship them yet 09:32 it actually does not say yet on the wiki page 09:32 ? 09:32 oops, Julius* 09:32 how to unlock Trial:EX7 09:34 N Eot Emp Larking 09:34 OE Kira confirmed 09:34 Just got Gavia 7* 09:34 you know what i'm feeling gutsy 09:34 Gazia 09:34 excellent unit 09:35 everyone stopped using him all of the sudden 2016 05 20